


The Thief and The Doctor

by Yoriko_Rayne



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Doctor Strange One Shot, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko_Rayne/pseuds/Yoriko_Rayne
Summary: Some items are missing, he's hired you to get them back. What type of payment would you like?This is from my Tumblr page.
Relationships: Doctor Strange - Relationship, Reader - Relationship, Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	The Thief and The Doctor

You’re invited to 177A Bleecker St.

Knocking on the door seems to be unimportant, for when you raise your hand to knock…..you are automatically ported inside.

An Asian man greets you at the door “(Y/N) Greetings, my name is Wong. Strange is waiting for you,”

“Strange always seems to be waiting for me,” as you let out a small sigh. Wong guides you through to the second floor of the grand staircase.

Wong bows as he leaves you there in the room to wait. You begin to look around, paying attention to the items that are in the cases. Some look very old….very valuable.

“Hmmm, too easy to break into these. But alas, I shall refrain myself. No need to worry about me Strange,” as you slyly turn around and come face to face with a man that is the epitome of the stereotype……Tall….Dark….and very handsome.

You give him a once over, starting down the the floor ans slowly making your way up to his eyes. Giving him a slight smile.

“Always impressive,”

He gives a smile back “My dear lady, I hope you are referring to the collection here,”

As you walk away for him, you give a little sway to your hips. “ As long as you are apart of the collection then, yes, I am darling,”

You can feel his eyes wandering down your back. You look of your shoulder slightly and give him a wink.

He clears his throat “Um, I ah, I need your help,”

“Anything you need Doctor,” you said as you slowly turn around to face him. You begin to lean on the railing that was around the stairs. You knew damn well that leaning over would almost make you fall out of your top. But you didn’t care, just to get him a little frazzled was a win in your book.

He gets a good eye full when he looks to where you are positioned. You can see that his mouth went dry, and agape…win!

“(Y/N) I have call upon you for your services as a thief. I have knowledge that some more artifacts have surfaced. that they would be beneficial to the order,”

“And you want me to steal them back for you?”

“Well, not steal, just bring them home. See they were stolen from us before and protective and identification spells that were placed on them have been removed…”

“Sounds like as inside job, do you know who? Or where? You have to give me something more then the little that you are telling me,”

As he walks around, pacing back and forth, he tries very hard to not make eye contact with you. You smirk at the realization. It was a cute tactic to not notice what someone like yourself is doing to a tall and handsome creature like him.

You sneak up behind him “Well since you aren’t going to make eye contact with me, then I’m just going to make you look at me,” Doctor Strange, Stephen….was a little shocked as to how fast you moved.

“F-for a thief I knew you could move quickly, but I didn’t think it would be that quick,” his mouth was open a bit and drying up again….oh how you loved to make him do that. You wondered….

“Well my dear Doctor, when need to work out some kind of payment, don’t you think?” as you start trailing a finger down the front of his clothes. You started at his collar and lightly trailed down to the belt that was wrapped around him.

Hooking your finger onto his belt, you give a little tug. “How did you want to do that….Stephen,”

He cocks his head to the side, “My dear (Y/N), I didn’t think you knew my name,”

“I know a lot of things, I even know how you started out,” giving him a wink. By this time you notice he’s leaning in closer to you.

“And do you not think that I know some things also, especial about you dear (Y/N),” you step closer, merely an inch away from his face.

“Please, do tell. I love a good story. And I would love to hear you tell me with that smooth voice of yours,” hearing him swallow hard, he leans in closer to you. Feeling his breath on your lips…

“No need for that, I’m sure your exploits are more harrowing in real life then they are through a story teller,” his hands start to run up your arms slowly.

“By the way (Y/N) am I the payment? Or what?” noses are touching, your hands wander to his waist as you pull him near to fill the gap between you and him.

“My dear Doctor, you are the bonus to said payment,” he smiled a genuine happy and relieved smile before his lips landed onto yours.

Feeling his arms wrap around your waist as he pulls you into him. Something else wrapped around both of you, and started to squeeze a little bit. Stephen broke free for a short moment.

“Okay, you don’t have to help any more. Would you just….psst…go and guard the doors or something?!” as he waves his hand to the general area of the front door. His cloak begins to slide off of him and the pressure is released. His cloak kind of hung its head as if to say, “Sorry I won’t bother you anymore,”

“Aww the poor thing, you didn’t have to be mean to him,”

“Well when it comes to this I really don’t need any help,” as he looks at his cloak. He waves his arm again like he’s shooing an animal away.

“Would you please leave me be, I’ve got this. I’ll call you if I need any…..umm….help….of sorts,” well that seemed to perk the cloak up a bit and it left quickly after. You began to sense that it was is a good mood.

“Okay that was better, he’s in a good mood now,”

“The cloak is a good partner and friend,” you look Stephen in the face as he watches his friend leave with a ‘skip in his step’ kind of bounce. You notice a smirk on his face.

“Well…” you were cut off by his lips. His arm was around your waist holding you very tightly. His other hand was on the back of your head, fingers running through your hair. A small squeak left your body as you felt sudden movement. A whoosh of sorts.

You felt yourself being moved but didn’t know where to. You knew he had abilities, and from what else you were able to find out about him….he’s a quick study. Learned everything he could very quickly.

You break away reluctantly “You know we could have walked,”

“Funny, I’ve heard that before….but the reaction to it always amazes me,” Strange said smiling at you then giving you a wink.

You pull away from him to gain some barring about your surroundings. You can definitely tell that its his room. Books open on his table, and spread all over the place. Bed in the corner of the room. Its not a huge room but just enough for him and what he needs.

Turning back to face him “What you expected something more fantastical?”

“Not really, its simple and it suits you. Hell I could get used to it,” Winking back at him now with your hands on your hips “So, are you going to use magic to strip away everythi…..”

You feel a slight draft as he waves his hand to one side. Noticing your clothes are now neatly folded on the floor next to him. And he is very focused on them.

“Stephen?”

“I honestly didn’t think that little spell would work, it seemed too simple when I found it,”

“Umm…..but your still not looking at me,” as you slowly walk up to him. Placing a hand on his cheek and pulling his gaze to you. He gives you a somewhat shy smirk. Running your free hand up his arm steadily as you look into his eyes…

“Tell me this doesn’t work only one way. If it does, then I guess I’m going to have to work for what I want,” as you wink at him

Feeling his arms wrap back around you again, “And what is it that you want my darling,”

Getting close to his ear, you whisper “You, undressed with me so I can explore the most finest points of you,”

His head lulls onto your neck after saying that to him. His facial hair rubs and tickles at your neck as he runs his lips of your skin…his hands do the same thing to your back as they wander further down.

“Take the gloves off. Its a much more enjoyable sensation when there is skin to skin contact,” nibbling on his ear, your feel him lean more into you. Like he is drunk off of you standing there naked before him. Then you hear a couple of plops onto the floor behind you……a moment goes by……you jolt at the slightest touch of his fingers on your back.

Slowly moving the upwards, you feel your back turn into all goose pimply. Hearing you gasp, he moves his face to meet yours. His eyes are low, mouth is open as his forehead meets yours.

“Tease,” you manage to get out before he kisses you again. This time much harder. This is much more wanting than the last. His tongue pushes past your lips as he grabs the back of your head to push you more into his kiss.

His other free hand smacks before grabbing your ass cheek. You squeal into his mouth, with a groan from him in return. He hauls up off of the floor forcing your legs to wrap around him. Through his pants your can feel how hard he is getting for you as he walks you over to his bed. While still kissing him, your orientation changes again. You’re laying down , and even though you should be feeling the pressure of him on top of you…..you don’t. he pulls away from you…

“Stephen?” as you prop yourself onto your elbows. His eye are closed, and with the same movement of his hand before….his clothes are now neatly folded next to yours. Then you look up at him. Tall, dark and handsome just became fucking desirably sexy.

Small amount of chest hair, defined abs, muscles that you hadn’t noticed before and a small trail of hair that lead down to his ever growing erection. Looking down past his little happy trail is something you never really expected, but damn he’s a big boy…..and its pulsing. If your heart wasn’t racing before, now it is.

He opens his eyes and smiles slyly at you. “I wasn’t going to make a beautiful woman work for what she’s earned already,” Now your heart fluttered. ‘Beautiful huh?’ as that thought rings through your ears. He has now placed himself kneeling in front of you.

You try not to let your eyes get any bigger, and you try to calm your heart but its damn near impossible. Stephen is kneeling in front of you on the floor while you are positioned at the edge of the bed. His hand rubs your thighs upward. He kisses you to your belly button and then starts to pry your legs gently apart.

As he makes his way back down, you notice that he’s starting a little bit. He’s licking his lips. You try to say something but that was cut off by loud audible gasp escaping your lungs.

Diving into your folds without warning, you could tell that Stephen didn’t want to wait that much longer. You felt him shaking a little bit, seems like he hasn’t done this in a while. But that though quickly wiped from your mind when he start to nibble at your nub.

You compulsively grabbed the back of his head, snaking your fingers through his hair. Feeling him groan into you he pulls you closer to his face. You spread your knees further apart as he pushes to get further inside you.

His fingers spread your lips apart as he started flicking his tongue against you. No longer be able to sit up any more, collapsing back down onto the bed. This new angle has you writhing. You can’t hold back the moans anymore as you let one out.

“Gods Stephen don’t stop!” as you begin to push yourself more into his face. Your hips take over as they start thrusting and rubbing against his tongue. His fingers deftly slide into you, they start moving back and forth as you writhe and wriggle more against him.

You can’t help but look down at him, he pulls his head back and start to rub your clit with his thumb, rubbing continuously as he watches you. The sensation that washes over you is unbelievable. All your thoughts run together as you can no longer think. You hands start grabbing your breasts and pinching your nipples. As he watches he lets out a loud moan. His head hits your knee as he looks at you. He’s still drunk off of you. Kissing and nipping at your thigh as he makes his way back down.

“I love watching you play with yourself,” he says before he dives back into you.

Your eyes roll back into your head, you can feel it coming on. You thrust harder and harder against him. His fingers inside you are pumping furiously.

“Stephen, don’t…..stop. I’m going to…Gods!” as you scream out while arching your back. You tighten up around him as you feel your body explode is such amazing pleasure…

As you come down off of your climax, he’s already on top of you. Both of his arms are wrapped around you, your legs are intertwined. You can taste yourself on his tongue which makes you moan a little into his mouth.

He begins to kiss you harder. Running a hand down your side. When he comes to your knee, he lifts it up. You can feel him at your entrance. He knows what he’s doing.

Stephen rubs his tip into your folds. Letting go of the kiss, his forehead is against your again. Eyes are closed, breathing heavily, then he looks into your eyes….

“Tell me,” he says in a harsh whisper. Your eyes shoot open.

“What…” you say breathlessly

“Tell me what you want,” his tone getting a bit more gruff. As he starts rubbing his tip into more roughly than before. He so close to giving you what you want you can barely think. You head leans back and rests on the bed behind you….he lets go of your knee and grabs on of your breasts. He starts to suck on your nipple, which makes you moan and wiggle a little bit. But he wanted more, so gives it a playful bite. Like they aren't’ sensitive enough as it is, this damn near sends you overboard again. Your moan turns into a loud groan, your hand find the back of his head. Roughly grabbing a handful of his hair and making him moan. He then roughly sucks on your nipple while flicking his tongue against it.

“Fuck, Stephen! I want you inside of me right now! I can’t take anymore teasing!” and as if on cue, he plunges as hard as he can into you. Making you scream out in agonizing pleasure. He almost makes cum right then and there! You are barely able to catch your breath.

He moans out in pleasure as well. “Damn! You feeling amazing! I don’t think I can stop!” as he starts to thrust into more and more. He moves both of your legs to where your knees are close to your head.

You feel him inside as deep as he can go. You instinctively grab the back of his knees. You hear him moan again as you look down to watch his hips rhythmically push into you over and over again. In a moment of clarity, you realize that there was one thing that you wanted to do to him…

“Stephen, I want you deeper inside me. Please, I’m begging you!” as you move your hips in sync with his. You notice his eyes roll back into his head.

“Tell me more of what you want, I love hearing it,” amidst the moans and groan you are giving him. You reach down between the both of you. Placing your hand over your clit. You want to feel him inside in other ways. Place your fingers on either side of his cock while he’s pumping into you. He cries out…

“Christ! Don’t stop doing that!! as he leans down to watch what you are doing

“Do you like it when I do this to you?” and you breathlessly and gruffly say into his ear. And hearing him moan in response is sexy within itself.

“You’re going to make me cum by doing that!” as he watches you fingers slide up and down his cock all the while its still pulsing in and out.

You didn’t think he could get any harder, but he does. He grabs onto the back of your head and pulls you into a hard kiss. Both moaning into each other. You have to pull back away, not being able to breathe.

“Fuck I don’t think I can hold out much longer,” as you bite his ear. Your on the edge again. Feeling yourself clench up around him. He doesn’t slow down one bit. He starts slamming into you a lot harder than before making you scream.

“I love making you scream! I want you to cum all over me!” his voice was hoarse but those words coming from his voice while he is looking you dead in the eye make you damn near cum right then.

“You better cum soon, because….I’m so…..close,” as he said gasping in your ear….

You start to feel his shake. You tighten your grasp around him as now you can’t tell who’s shaking. Both of you on the edge of an orgasmic sensation.

“Keep…..hitting…..that…..spot….oh god!” as you scream out in pleasure again from this man. You feel yourself cum all over his erection, tightening up around him. You hear a sharp inhale from him as he damn near howls in a low guttural tone as he releases inside of you.

After a moment, he lets your legs down slowly. He’s trying to so hard not to out all his weight on top of you. But you can see that his arms are quivering. In fact his whole body is.

“Are you alright?” you barely manage to get out, your voice is damn near gone at this point.

“The best I’ve been in years,” as he raises his head to smile at you. And as he slowly lowers himself onto you. He gives you the lightest of kisses.

“Mmmmm……so is this the point where you kick me out now?” as you look at him slyly

“Why would I kick a beautiful thing like you out of my room (Y/N)? Fact of the matter is…” he stands up to get off of you. Still curious about what he is going to say, you sit up…

“Is what?” you say this as he moves your legs off the edge of the bed and onto it fully. He grabs a blanket and lays down next to you and cover both you and him.

“Is that there is no job. I just wanted you here, with me. All to myself.” the look of shock covers your face. And Strange is damn near laughing at you.

“What? I wanted you here, more like….um…I….uhhh….”

“More like you needed me here?”

He looks at you with those beautiful eyes and nods his head in agreement. You lean to kiss him. He kisses back with sincerity. But he breaks away…

“I know I may not be the most nicest man, and I know I’m cocky and a little arrogant. But, you…..you fit me. You calm me down. Hell you make me feel like I can do anything. You make me feel like me,”

“I know that you are a nice man, and yes you may be all those things but that’s what I love about you. Hell, you give me confidence.” just then you get tackled. Making you squeak and giggle at the same time. His face is buried into your neck. He tries to talk but its all muffled.

“What was that?”

He raises his head and smiles “I’m in love with you,”

Those words ring in your ears for a moment and then a sound disrupts it…..its light snoring…….He’s asleep.

“I thought so,” as you smile and cuddle up against him. The last thing you see before drifting off is his face against your skin.


End file.
